In related-art, there is disclosed an image forming apparatus including a process cartridge which is detachably mounted to an apparatus body. Further, there is disclosed a process cartridge which includes a first frame for supporting a photosensitive member and a second frame movably supported by the first frame to allow a developing roller to approach/separate from the photosensitive member (see, JP-A-2007-248618).
Meanwhile, the image forming apparatus may be shipped and transported in a state where the process cartridge is mounted thereon. In this case, if the photosensitive member and the developing roller are brought into contact with each other, a surface of the photosensitive member or a surface of the developing roller may be damaged or dents may be generated thereon due to a vibration during the transportation. For this reason, there is proposed a method for transporting an image forming apparatus in a state where a maintaining member (spacing member), which is disclosed in JP-A-2007-248618, is provided to the process cartridge to space the photosensitive member and the developing roller from each other.